


Lecture hall Top

by MaironsMaid



Series: After work affair [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, No Underage Sex, Nosebleed, Student Jaskier | Dandelion, Switch Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Switch Jaskier | Dandelion, Teacher Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, himbos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaironsMaid/pseuds/MaironsMaid
Summary: Jaskier has a bad day. And then Geralt won't stop teasing him, making him snap back.Well he did find out something very interesting indeed.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: After work affair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933522
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Lecture hall Top

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yeah part two! I just couldn't resist lol also there's probably gonna be a part three with Yen mixed in because I love her  
> Enjoy  
> :D

It's a week after the Baby Shark Incident as Jaskier has taken to call it. Well, actually Priscilla came up with that name, after she was done with laughing.

Anyways. It is a week later and Jaskier sits in class and has no idea what's going on.

Not that the class is hard, it's just that he seems to have missed an important bit of information while he was, let's say he was daydreaming.

About a certain white haired Professor. It had not in fact helped that he now knows that Professor of Rivia, or Geralt, apparently has a daughter and also a wife? He isn't sure about that one though.

If anything Geralt now held even more of his attention.

A daddy who is an actual Dad? And not a bad one as it seems? 

Jaskier feels how his cheeks start to flush. The image of Geralt with a tiny girl in his arms is just too adorable.

Yes, Priscilla had been right. He is completely smitten by his Professor. At least his classes are interesting, an addition to the free eye candy.

As if on cue the bell rings and Jaskier groans. His next class is with said adorable Professor and he just can't concentrate today, a fact that Geralt catches on most of the time and uses to tease him subtlety with well placed jokes. 

Maybe he should have slept longer than four hours, but he has a test in a few days and biology is not his best class. 

That also could be why he just couldn't concentrate today. Lack of sleep does that to you.

He hurries around the corner when he is met with an unexpected obstacle. He shouts as he runs head first into the door that just opened into his way. He immediately starts to curse, holding his nose.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" "Do I look like it?! Oh cock! fucking shit!" He curses again as he feels, what he assumes is blood running from his nose.

He could cry. This day turned from boring to motherfucking exhausting real quick.

"Oh shit you're bleeding! We should go to the nurse. Maybe she has an ice pack for you." He scowls at the girl, "Nah it's okay. It'll stop by itself soon enough."

He makes it to class just in time, the tissue pressed to his nose getting a raised eyebrow from Geralt.

Jaskier just shakes his head and hurries to his seat. He is done with today.

Once the class starts he begins to drift of. The bleeding has stopped by now and his mind is occupied with dreaming about a hot chocolate with a big shot of whiskey. 

"Mister Pankratz, are you alright? If yes, I would be pleased to have your attention." He looks up and meets Geralt's eyes, whose brows are knotted in concern.

Jaskier sighs, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for the lack of attention." 

Geralt nods and then his lips twitch into a tiny wicked smile, so short, that Jaskier could have imagined it just as well. 

"Maybe if I would take you more often your attention wouldn't stray." 

Oh damn that was uncalled for. 

"As I said; I'm sorry Professor. Maybe it would help me pay better attention though." now it's his turn to lift an eyebrow, daring Geralt to reply something to this.

Geralt does not reply. Instead he tilts his head like he is considering something before his eyes go wide and he turns back to the blackboard.

Hu, what was that? 

Well whatever. Jaskier now actually tries to follow the class, only a tiny bit distracted by Geralt's very shapely ass.

Maybe twenty minutes later Geralt looks at Jaskier again, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "I want you to find a partner for the next part, seeing as it can be hard to do all on your own and it's way easier if you lend each other a hand." 

There it is. Jaskier is sure he knows what Geralt means when he says this and he would love to lend Geralt a hand. Or his mouth. Whatever works best at the time.

His imagination perks up at that and now Jaskier is sure it's not the too little sleep that gives him trouble concentrating. Nah it's more likely the image of him sucking of Geralt, maybe gagging around his cock while Geralt guides his head with a firm grip. Or just fucking his face. Yeah that would work too.

The task isn't actually that hard. Jaskier is. Because Geralt couldn't just shut up. Noooo he had to say stuff like "I hope you all will save your whining for later -" cue to him lewdly smirking at Jaskier "- because I require you to read the following five articles till next Monday. Please send me your analysis then as well" okay the homework part wasn't that sexy but it still made Jaskier's blood boil. And sadly it hasn't cooled down by now. 

So now he sits in class with a boner, trying desperately to shoo the filthy pictures out of his mind.

Which is hard and it also doesn't work, which is unfortunate. Because the bell rings just about now.

Jaskier sighs. Now he either embarrasses himself infront of the entire class, or he stays put and waits. Not like he wants to go home since he entered the university this morning or something.

But he stays seated anyways because while he has masochistic tendencies, he will not face his class with a raging hard on. 

The lecture hall empties but still the blood remains south. Thinking about what he wants to not think about is not helping it seems. Well shit. Jaskier sighs, dropping his head back. 

"Are you okay?" Geralt sits down in the row infront of Jaskier his voice coloured by concern once again. 

Jaskier rolls his head to the side, a sarcastic grin pulling his lips wide "Oh, I am fine. Well maybe not completely." He stands up, hands gripping the table as he leans down to Geralt

"You thought that was fun,hmm? Getting me all riled up, thinking about you. Would you like if I'd do that to you? Say filthy things infront of everyone till you can't hide how horny you are anymore?" his voice seeps from his lips like honey and he chuckles "Geralt, darling, you made me so hard just by thinking about you. So hard I couldn't walk around without everyone seeing it, how-" 

A tiny moan interrupts him. Startled he looks around, then his eyes land on Geralt. 

Geralt, who watches him with pupils blown wide and cheeks flushed red, his mouth slightly open.

Hmmm. Well. Okay. Good. Now, this wasn't what Jaskier had thought about so often, but hey, Jaskier is nothing if not versatile in positions of...love. Or making love. Whatever.

Instead of contemplating Jaskier does something way more fun.

He leans down again, his cheeks grazing Geralt's as he whispers into the other's ear. "You like that don't you? Me telling you how good you make me feel, how good I could make you feel."

He grins as he hears Geralt's breath picking up speed.

Jaskier draws back again, trailing light kisses over stubbly cheeks as he does so.

"Do you like it? I can stop anytime and I will if you won't answer me." 

The slightly panicked look Geralt shoots him at that, mixed with whatever noise he just did makes Jaskier's heart melt. 

This. This is what temptation looks like. 

He smiles, a reassuring hand brushing away a lock of white hair " Come on darling, I need to know if you like it? Should I continue? Do you want me to make you feel good?"

"I... Jaskier, I..." Geralt gives up on whatever he wants to say and nods enthusiastically, nuzzling into Jaskier's hand.

Hot damn hot damn hot damn 

How is he such a lucky guy? Jaskier swears softly before he finally kisses Geralt.

Their position is uncomfortable as fuck, but the way Geralt melts into Jaskier's touch makes up for it 100%.

They both pant when they break the kiss and hot damn Geralt with red kissed lips is a sight to behold. 

"Could we maybe continue on your desk love? Our position a bit unfortunately chosen for this I guess." 

Geralt grumbles a bit about having to put away his papers, but he still gets up and follows Jaskier down.

He let's out a surprised huff when he finds himself pressed against the desk, Jaskier holding him close. 

They are almost the same height.

Jaskier can't resist anymore, pulling Geralt's head in for a bruising kiss, licking into his mouth to explore him and savour his taste. 

He bites on the soft lip, catching the way Geralt's eyelids flutter at that, and grins. 

His hand is buried in silver hair and he tugs on the long strands, earning a tiny moan. 

They would need to explore that later.

Now he places a last kiss on Geralt's lips, satisfied by the dazed look of him.

"Geralt love, tell me what you want. Do you want me to make you feel good? I could fuck you on your desk, make you moan my name till it's the only word you know" he slides his leg between Geralt's thighs, rocking his hips to feel his hard length rub against thick muscles. Geralt's own hips buck up, grinding against Jaskier. He whines, a sound that shoots straight through Jaskier and makes him groan.

"Jaskier I-" Geralt grinds again, squeezing his eyes shut "please I wanna taste you." He moans.

Oh fuck

"You want to taste me?" Jaskier's voice is thick "Do want to suck me off like a cheap whore? Here? Where anyone could come in?" Geralt moans again "Yes! Jaskier please I need to taste you. Want you to fuck my mouth." 

"Oh, I will. I'll make you choke and you'll still beg for more, love" Tugging on his hair Jaskier guids Geralt down, who obediently falls to his knees, already trying to open the button of Jaskier's trousers.

Jaskier chuckles. He swats at Geralt's hands, ignoring the whine he gets in response. "Let me help you love"

He opens the buttons and takes out his heavy cock. Palming himself he looks down at Geralt, who stares transfixed at the way Jaskier's fingers glide of hot flesh.

A tug on his hair makes him look up "I will fuck your mouth love. You may touch me and I expect you to tell me when it's too much. Two taps and I'll stop. Understood?" Geralt nods, eyes wandering down to Jaskier's cock again.

Huffing Jaskier pulls Geralt's hair, tilting his head back leaving him no other chance but to look at him "I asked if you understood." 

"Yes, yes I understood" Geralt's voice is breathy.

"Good. Thank you my love, but I just need to know that I won't hurt you.", he smiles at Geralt nod.

His thump presses down on Geralt's bottom lip, who opens his mouth obediently, groaning.

Jaskier chuckles, and oh holy shit

Geralt is talented.

He places tiny kitten licks on the tip, slowly working himself forward till he has almost all of Jaskier swallowed down. Jaskier tilts his head back, the grip in Geralt's hair turning stronger as he fucks into the wet heat.

"You're so good love. I mean look at you, getting your throat fucked by a student, on your knees and swallowing better than a whore."

Geralt moans around his cock and it Jaskier feels like he might has entered heaven. 

That's what this is. He died and is in paradise.

And then Geralt does something with his tounge and Jaskie reconsiders, because the white wave of pleasure that smashes over him is better than paradise could ever be.

Maybe it's hell then.

When he comes down from his orgasm it is to Geralt sliding his hand up and down his own cock, hips rocking up to meet the thrusts. 

It can't be better than this.

Geralt disheveled and a panting mess, fucking his own fist with his lips bruised from sucking off Jaskier.

And then he comes and Jaskier reconsiders yet again.

When they are both left panting, staring at each other Jaskier suddenly starts to giggle.

"Hmm?" Geralt's voice is even rougher than usual.

"You know, normally the student sleeps with the teacher to get better grades. And then it"s usually the student on their knees" his giggles turn into full blown laughter.

Even Geralt starts to chuckle now "well, what can I say. You were extremely persuasive. Also you don't need better grades." He stands up, fastening his trousers.

"Awww I'm your favourite student." Jaskier teases. 

"Hmmmm" 

They look at each other before Jaskier starts to giggle again.

Geralt, rolling his eyes leans in and lightly kisses him.

Oh. Yeah, this is a nice way to be silenced. 

Geralt hums and steps back, starting to sort through the papers that landed on the floor.

Jaskier just goes to get his bag, which lies abandoned at his seat, when the door opens.

A women in a black business suit and with black hair walks through, closing it behind her.

She turns around and scrutinise them. "Good, you're finally done." 

With a few long strides she is infront of Jaskier, offering him her hand "My name is Yennefer, and you must be the Twink Geralt talks so much about." She eyes him up before turning to Geralt.

"He isn't a twink. He is clearly an Otter. Also you forgot that it was your turn to get Ciri so Lambert had to get her. You are welcome. Now-" she turns back to Jaskier " how about a nice Coffee?"


End file.
